Sur les rives de l'Ankh
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Sur les bords de l'Ankh, on ramasse toutes sortes de choses: les résultats de la dernière explosion des Alchimistes, les restes d'un voleur sans permis, parfois même des bouts de texte, rejetés du flot de l'histoire principale... drabbles sur le Discworld
1. De l'utilisation de l'argenterie

Titre : De l'utilisation de l'argenterie Avenue Scoune

Fandom :Disque-monde

Disclaimer : L'univers des Annales du Disque-monde appartient au génialissime Terry Pratchett

Personnage : Villequin

Rating : PG

Petit cadeau pour benebu

Nombre de mots: 100

* * *

**De l'utilisation de l'argenterie Avenue Scoune**

L'arrivée du Capitaine Vimaire dans la demeure de l'avenue Scoune avait quelque peu chamboulé la vie bien rangée de celle-ci. Il y avait toujours des dragons à tous les étages mais les Assassins faisant des trempettes involontaires et impromptues dans les bassins ornementaux étaient sans conteste une nouveauté.

Villequin trouvait que tout cela mettait un peu d'animation, mais il préférerait tout de même que le maître cesse d'utiliser l'argenterie à des fins de balistique contre ces jeunes gens, songea-t-il tandis qu'il extrayait avec difficulté une fourchette à huître du cadre du portrait de Olgivanna Ramkim, grand-mère paternelle de Dame Sybille.

* * *


	2. De la notion de temps gagné

Titre : De la notion de temps gagné…

Fandom :Disque-monde

Disclaimer : L'univers des Annales du Disque-monde appartient au génialissime Terry Pratchett

Personnages : Cogite Stibon, Sort

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 150, parce que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y coller des notes

Petit cadeau pour flonejla

* * *

**De la notion de temps gagné…**

Le problème avec les machines qui calculent si vite qu'elles en donnent l'impression de penser c'est qu'elles nécessitent souvent une intelligence plus rapide que la nôtre pour avoir le dessus sur elles.

Cogite était à peu près sûr d'être le concepteur de Sort **(1)**. Alors pourquoi l'engin refusait-il ses instructions en les qualifiant d'incorrectes **(2)**? …L'engin avait été créé pour simplifier la recherche en effectuant des centaines de sortilèges complexe à la minute mais, vu le temps passé à comprendre pourquoi il refusait de fonctionner, ça aurait peut-être été plus rapide à l'ancienne….

**(1) A l'exception du petit parasol orné de harengs. Mais les étudiants promettaient que ce n'était pas eux non plus. Il en était venu à soupçonner Ridculle. **

**(2) En fait il parlait d'instructions lagunaires, mais Cogite était, presque, sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une faute de frappe dans la programmation d'origine. Il voyait mal le rapport avec d'éventuelles mangroves. **

* * *


	3. Prescription dans les corniches

Titre : Prescription dans les corniches

Fandom :Disque-monde

Disclaimer : L'univers des Annales du Disque-monde appartient au génialissime Terry Pratchett

Personnage : Vimaire, des gargouilles

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 100 plus 50 pour les notes

Petit cadeau pour modocanis

* * *

**Prescription dans les corniches**

Les gargouilles sont une espèce urbaine **(1) **de trolls vivant en symbiose avec les gouttières. Bien qu'elles soient minérales, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elles n'étaient pas soumises à des passions que, faute d'un terme plus approprié, nous qualifierons d'animales.

Etant donné le rythme de croisière du silicium, leurs colères mettaient juste plus de temps à arriver.

Face à la dénonciation d'adultère commis deux siècles plutôt par Corniche-sur-la-rue-bedonnante en compagnie de Cheneau-de-la-tour-nord-du-palais-du-Patricien, Vimaire était bien ennuyé **(2)**. Les protagonistes étaient encore sur place mais, dans ce genre de cas, combien de siècles fallait-il pour que la prescription prenne effet ?

**(1) Si tant est qu'on puisse qualifier Ank-Morpohk de ville. Plutôt une espèce de trolls spécialisés dans les cloaques heureusement dépourvus d'odorat. **

**(2) Selon les lois la castration était la peine infligée. Heureusement qu'elles étaient tombées en désuétude, ou il aurait dû prévoir un pied de biche et des ennuis. **

**Fin. **

* * *


	4. De l’influence de Ridculle

Titre : De l'influence de Ridculle sur le premier ordinateur du monde

Fandom :Disque-monde

Disclaimer : L'univers des Annales du Disque-monde appartient au génialissime Terry Pratchett

Personnage : Sort et Cogite Stibon (Sort découvre les gros mots)

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 150 plus les notes

Petit cadeau pour benebu

* * *

**De l'influence de Ridculle sur le premier ordinateur du monde**

Ne jamais laisser ses supérieurs mettre leur nez dans son travail ! Au mieux on s'en sort avec un dossier à reprendre, au pire avec une brèche dans le tissu de l'espace-temps **(1).**

C'est encore plus vrai quand vous travailliez sur de la magie de pointe capricieuse **(2)** et que le supérieur en question était un individu où on pourrait pu en tailler deux, qui fumait comme un cheminée en hiver, se promenait avec une arbalète pour s'il croisait un trophée potentiel (dans une université !), avec une voix à décorner un démon et un langage…vigoureux.

Parce que la magie a une inquiétante tendance au mimétisme.

Cogite soupira et jeta dans la corbeille le parchemin au Sort lui réclamait « _une nouvelle ruche pour le stockage des données, par toutes les catins d'Ankh !!_ »

Il avait parfois envie de recourir aux anciennes techniques de promotion dans la hiérarchie **(3)**.

.

Fin.

.

**(1) Mais c'est plus rare et cela arrive plus chez les mages que chez les experts comptables. **

**(2)Pour Sort ce n'était pas un vain mot. Il était le seul instrument répertorié qui refusait de fonctionner sans sa souris domestique et quand Rincevent était dans la pièce. Mais vu ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois, avec Rincevent, pas avec la souris, on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. **

**(3) A savoir le coutelas et la fléchette empoisonnée. **


	5. A la trace

Titre : A la trace

Fandom :Disque-monde

Disclaimer : L'univers des Annales du Disque-monde appartient au génialissime Terry Pratchett

Personnage : Carotte

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 100 pour le texte, et 100 pour les notes (c'est de pire en pire, non ?)

Petit cadeau pour benebu

* * *

**A la trace**

Les agents du Guet travaillent sept jours par semaine **(1).**

Il n'y en que deux qui ne s'arrêtent jamais.

Le Duc Vimaire, mais c'est parce qu'il est un salaud soupçonneux persuadé que tout le monde est coupable de quelque chose.** (2)**

Et le Capitaine Carotte…parce qu'il est Carotte.

Vimaire n'a pas besoin de lui demander où il était, ce qu'il a fait la veille : il le sait rien qu'en lisant les rapports des autres agents: là où il n'a aucun renseignement, où il n'y a pas eu de suicides **(3)** ou de petites vieilles agressées, c'est là qu'était Carotte.

Fin.

.

**(1) Rappelons que sur le Disque-monde une semaine fait huit jours. Dans un monde basé sur la magie et les propriétés du chiffre huit, en être autrement aurait mis en péril l'équilibre cosmique entier, et ceux qui avaient mis le calendrier au point n'avaient voulu courir aucuns risques. Ce qui prouve qu'ils n'étaient pas des mages. **

**(2) Evidemment il avait raison mais après tout il vivait à Ank-Morpokh. **

**(3) La définition variant légèrement du modèle classique : entrer aux Ombres, demander à un prêtre d'exorciser Mme Cake, devenir mime ou tenter de jouer les monte-en-l'air sans permis était du suicide. **


	6. Amours de vacances

Titre : Amours de vacances

Fandom :Disque-monde

Disclaimer : L'univers des Annales du Disque-monde appartient au génialissime Terry Pratchett

Personnage : Cogite Stibon et Shawn Ogg

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 200 pour le texte et 100 pour les notes.

Petit cadeau pour ylg

* * *

**Amours de vacances**

Il est strictement interdit aux mages et aux femmes de se mélanger. Certains disent que c'est pour éviter la naissance de sourceliers, huitième fils de mages et sorciers au carré **(1)**. Certains disent que c'est parce que les mages n'aiment pas recevoir des ordres, d'autres que parce que la magie prend beaucoup d'énergie et qu'on ne peut se consacrer à tout. De toute façon, c'est entré dans les mœurs. Rien ne peut cependant empêcher les jeunes mages étudiants de retour de vacances de soupirer en souriant bêtement, les professeurs fermant alors les yeux **(2)**

Le cas devant lequel se trouvait l'Archichancelier **(3) **Ridculle, de retour du mariage du Roi Verence, était cependant assez particulier dans les annales. Il se voyait mal ordonner au jeune Stibon d'oublier ce garde, et plus vite que cela, en invoquant les « Ordonnances magiques sur les femelles » du vieil Archichancelier Tantei, vu que l'individu en question ne l'était pas, femelle.

Cependant, cela ne pouvait vraiment plus continuer ainsi.

Désoeuvrés depuis que le créateur de Sort laissait le projet en plan, tout à ses souvenirs et ses rêveries, les étudiants avaient quitté le bâtiment des Hautes Energies magiques pour se répandre dans toute l'UI !

.

Fin.

.

**(1) Et créateurs d'emm comme on en fait peu. Et sur le Disque-monde, on en fait pourtant beaucoup et des terribles. **

**(2) Principalement parce qu'un étudiant rêveur s'évite plus facilement, le but des enseignants étant de fréquenter ces gêneurs le moins possible. **

**(3) Chef des mages d'Ank-Morpokh. Un poste intéressant depuis que la promotion par décès était tombée en désuétude, par son action d'ailleurs. Sauf les jours (environ un sur 21) où un des membres de sa faculté déclenchait une réaction en chaîne dangereuse et magique. Les rendez-vous avec le Patricien étaient mauvais pour les nerfs, même ceux d'un mage. **


	7. Le walhala n'est plus ce qu'il était

Titre :Le Walhalla n'est plus ce qu'il était…

Fandom :Disque-monde

Disclaimer : L'univers des Annales du Disque-monde appartient au génialissime Terry Pratchett

Personnage : Ronald Cervelas

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 100 tout rond plus 50 pour les notes

Petit cadeau pour flonelja

* * *

**Le Walhalla n'est plus ce qu'il était…**

Les Walkyries étaient déboussolées. Les héros, suite à leurs funérailles, étaient censés passer leur éternité en ripailles, batailles et chamailles **(1)**….Certainement pas en cours de maintien !

« Reprenons, fit le nouveau, ceci est … ?

— Fourchette ? grogna Goguerk, vainqueur du dieu fou de Kirsstyty **(2)**

— Parfait ! En vous en servant, vous éviterez de mettre encore du jus de viande sur vos vête….je veux dire sur vos torses.

— Excusez-moi, fit Hilga, mezzo-soprano, bien décidée à éclaircir tout cela…

— Vous tombez bien, Madame, nous allions justement aborder le chapitre du comportement face aux dames. NON, Goguerk, reposez-là !! »

.

Fin.

.

**(1) Et éventuellement à semer la pagaille. Mais ils n'attendaient pas d'être morts pour cela. C'était même à cela qu'on reconnaissait un temple après passage d'un héros.**

**(2) Caractérisé aussi de son vivant par son habitude vraiment déplorable de boire dans le crâne de ses ennemis sans attendre leur mort. **


	8. Musique de chambre

Titre: Musique de chambre.

Jour/Thème: 10 septembre. Grosse caisse

Personnage/Couple: Magrat, Vérence, Shawn Oggs

Rating: PG

Disclaimer:Tout est à Pratchett à mon grand désespoir

Nombre de mots : 200 tout rond !

* * *

**Musique de chambre**

Le Roi Verence II de Langres avait l'air plutôt crispé. Un observateur sourd et étranger au pays aurait pu penser, vu la mimique que le royal personnage tentait au mieux de réprimer, que les dents du souverain le faisaient souffrir le martyr.

Etranger au pays car toute la région savait que son épouse, la Reine Magrat, avait porté le chapeau pointu avant la couronne et il aurait fait beau voir qu'une banale rage de dents lui résiste.

On pouvait quitter la sorcellerie, mais la sorcellerie ne vous quittait jamais…

Sourd, car tout ce qui était doté d'une paire d'oreilles **(1)** dans un rayon d'un kilomètre aurait compris l'épreuve terrible que traversait le Roi, assis à moins de deux mètres du fauteur de troubles et que sa notion de la dignité d'un dirigeant empêchait de prendre la fuite comme le reste des habitants du château.

Tout à coup, on le vit nettement se relaxer sur son fauteuil, puis il prit la parole.

« Non, vraiment Shawn, même après démonstration, je ne pense pas qu'une grosse caisse ait sa place dans l'ensemble de musique de chambre du royaume. »

.

**(1) Voire d'une seule oreille. Ou d'une demi-oreille. Voir tout simplement d'un quart. **

.

Fin.


End file.
